


[PODFIC] Until the final hours you'll have me, by Solshine

by Thimblerig



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Getting spruced up for Armageddon, Haircuts, Lots of wistful lingering touches and just gay yearning in general, M/M, Personal grooming as catharsis, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sound Effects, Takes place a couple days before Warlock’s birthday party, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: A quiet night alone with the ticking doomsday clock. There isn’t time to say all the things they already know; there’s just enough time for a deep breath, a bottle of wine, and a haircut.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Good Omens Podfics





	[PODFIC] Until the final hours you'll have me, by Solshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solshine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Until the final hours you’ll have me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665496) by [Solshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solshine/pseuds/Solshine). 



_Aziraphale and Crowley resign from their positions in the Dowling household three days before the antichrist’s eleventh birthday. Without discussing it, they meet at the end of the estate's long drive and get into Crowley's waiting car._

_The drive back to London is made in silence. Crowley parks in front of the bookshop and follows Aziraphale inside, as though he is expected to. He isn't wrong..._

* * *

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11iaF493K_4ADqQRfd-xSeef1kYOsS8XQ/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Programs Used: Audio Evolution; Logopit Plus; Music Editor
> 
> Cover Image: Production still of Aziraphale’s bookshop
> 
> Music/FX:
> 
> “Rain and Piano Impro” by Owl - https://freesound.org/people/Owl/sounds/187667/ (CC BY 3.0)  
> “Rain on Windowpane 2” by Owl - https://freesound.org/people/Owl/sounds/187655/ (CC BY 3.0)  
> “Scissors, A” by Inspector J - https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/347245/ (CC BY 3.0)  
> “Scissors being opened 1” by SDLx - https://freesound.org/people/SDLx/sounds/194659/ (CC BY 3.0)


End file.
